A Little Nudge: Drunken Fire
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: Makarov forces the guild to go on quests with partners who they don't normally go with, will this affect the relationship between a certain Alcoholic and Fire Dragon Slayer?


_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and welcoming you to another one-shot, this time we shall be doing a Fairy Tail one-shot. I may consider an expansion if YOU want it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its respective characters.**_

* * *

A little Nudge: Drunken Fire

Today is a very special day for the Magical guild known as Fairy Tail, they have just welcomed two new Family members into their home, their names are Wendy Marvell and Carla, a dragon slayer and exceed (the latter not knowing her true identity yet). They had just lost their original guild Cait Shelter and were offered a place in Fairy Tail.

While its members may be more… active than her old guild was, Wendy feels happy in the company of them, they welcomed her with open arms and warm, loving smiles.

The same could be said for Carla, unfortunately she has to deal with a certain blue cat hounding her for all her wants and needs, truly an irritation.

These two were not the only new additions either, not long before, a water mage and another Dragon Slayer by the name of Juvia Loxar and Gajeel Redfox were welcomed into the fold, they also felt apprehension at the prospect of working with people who, not long before, were trying to destroy them, but they received the same treatment as Wendy and Carla.

It is because of this sudden influx of new Guild Members that the current Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, has decided to hold a "special" event…

Makarov casually walks onto the stage located in the guild hall, the curtains closed, this is odd as they are normally left open, but the guild members were too busy conversing with their newest additions, Happy and Carla, to notice this.

They also failed to notice that, for some bizarre reason, all of the current job requests on the board are nowhere to be seen…

"Can I have all of your attention?" Makarov asked. The guild instead choosing to continue their conversations.

"Can I have your attention?!" Makarov repeated, with a slightly more aggressive tone, again they cannot hear them.

"CAN. I. HAVE. YOUR. ATTENTION?!" Makaro unleashes the full power he commands in his voice, enunciating every word with increasing aggression, instantly silencing everyone and giving him their full undivided attention. "Thank you."

"Now that I FINALLY have your attention" Makarov seems to intentionally highlight finally, "I would like to personally welcome Wendy and Carla into our family, the more, the merrier I always say." Wendy blushes a little out of embarrassment out of the particular attention being shown to her.

"With these recent additions, I have decided to hold a special event as celebration, but first…" he casually lifts his finger to point at the Request Board "… how many of you idiots actually noticed the sudden disappearance of all of our requests?"

All of the members suddenly turn their attention to the request board, having varying expressions of annoyance and confusion at their disappearance "I guess nobody did." Makarov said.

"I did!" came the cheerful response of one Mirajane Strauss, waving her hand enthusiastically.

"Of course you would, Mira." Makarov not surprised that Mirajane would notice it, after all, she is considered to be one of the most observant members of the guild, she's not the resident matchmaker for nothing!

"Where the hell have they gone master?!" Came the aggressive response of Natsu Dragneel, his usuall hot-headedness burning through in his voice.

"I am just about to answer that Natsu, so be quiet." Makarov replied, Natsu, having respect for his guild master, complied.

"I took the requests." Simply stated Makarov, the whole guild bust into uproar.

"What the hell?!"

"Where did you put them master?!"

"I needed the jewels for a guy I owe money to!"

"Please Give them back master!"

"QUIET! Let me finish." Demanded Makarov, irritation clear in his voice. "I have taken the requests as they will be playing a role in this special event." That seemed to calm everyone down.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" A random guild member said.

"Now that you understand, let's begin!" Suddenly the large curtains opened, revealing the contents on-stage to the whole guild.

On the stage, there appeared to be simple box on top of a wooden table, nothing too surprising, what was really strange, however, was that there numerous chests placed in rows on the stage, each having two padlocks on them and having one large number in the centre of the chest.

"In each of these chests is a quest for you all to do, they vary in difficulty, however I was kind enough to leave out any S-Class quests, so be thankful." There came the groans of some guild members, the most prominent being, unsurprisingly, Natsu, he always likes a challenge and considers anything that isn't an S-Class quest to be easy.

"As you can see, each are locked by two keys, that is what the box is for." He points to the simple box with a hole in the top large enough for someone to fit their hand into.

"Inside this box are the keys to these chests, the box is technically empty, but has been enchanted so that you just have to reach inside and a key will appear in your hand, whatever key you get will be random." All the guild members nodded in confirmation. "On these keys are numbers which open a similarly numbered box." The guild members nodded before Gray Fullbuster asked:

"Well, why are there two gramps?"

"There are two of each number, whoever gets the same key have to go on the quest together." There are few mutters. "Also, if some of you …" He glances towards Juvia staring dreamily at Gray. "Try to swap each other's keys for personal benefit, then you won't have a quest, once you are given the key, it is contracted to you, meaning you can open the lock for it." There were several disappointed murmers, especially from Juvia, she would have paid anything to get the same key as her "Gray-Sama".

"Now, I want you all to make a line, we're doing this is a sensible orderly way, I'm sure SOME of you" He glances to Natsu "Can contain themselves long enough for everyone to get a chance." Natsu pouts at the Master seemingly speaking directly towards him.

"Once you have a key, grab the chest linked to it and go to sit back down, whoever also has the same key will join you once they acquire it. Is there any questions?

"Is there any reward for finishing their quests first, master?" Lucy asked, excited at the idea of perhaps earning some more money, especially with her rent coming up soon.

"No, there is not, however if you both do not complete the quest, then you will be forced to do whatever the rest of the guild want." Some guild members, like Natsu Dragneel, had chills go up their spines at that while others, like Juvia, started to dreamily stare off into space, drooling at the prospect at the idea of forcing some of the guild members to work for them.

Both of these combined prospects caused much of the guild to hastily form a line, there was much pushing and shoving, a random guild member was unfortunately trampled by the ensuing chaos.

While all of this was going on, Makarov wondered why he didn't think of this sooner, there are a good guild members who, despite practically living in the same room since childhood, have had little to no interaction with each other, a good example would be Gray and MiraJane, despite being the same building for years on end, have they ever actually talked to each other?

With these thoughts in mind, he thought it prudent to force their hand and make them all become closer to each other, after all, this guild is built on the basis of bonds and friendship.

Eventually, they all manage to make a semi-decent line, however some of them struggle to be patient and wait. Natsu Dragneel stands at the front, he didn't want to have to stand and wait for a long time.

"Now let's start!" Makarov stated.

Natsu quickly sped up the stage step, anticipation filling him at what quest he will get and who his partner will be, let's hope it isn't Gray.

He quickly shoves his hand inside the box, reaching around for a key, completely forgetting that Makarov said it will spawn in your hand once you put your hand in the box.

Suddenly, Natsu feels a weight in his hand that feels like a small metal rod, pulling his hand out, he sees a key is his hand, the key is gold in colour, Natsu is reminded of the Gate Keys Lucy carries around, however this key has a "1" at the butt of it, how coincidental that the first key is number one.

Not wasting any more time, Natsu jumps off the stage with his key while grabbing the chest labelled number One quickly finding a place at the nearest table and prepares to put the key in.

It is then that he realizes that he still needs to wait for the other Number One, little does he know how long THAT will take…

One by one, Natsu watches as people pull out a key and take a chest, followed a few people later by someone else holding the same key and chest.

He notices a few familiar faces getting paired with some… unconventional partners.

Gray Fullbuster seems to have ended up with Levy McGarden.

Lucy Heartfilia seems to have ended up in the company of Elfman Strauss

Juvia Loxar, rather comically appears to have been paired with MiraJane Strauss.

Gajeel Redfox seems to have ended up paired with Erza Scarlet.

Wendy Marvell seems to partnered with Happy.

Carla appears to have acquired Loke, who seemed to just turn up to join in the fun.

Natsu continues to watch as his guildmates seem to get paired with others who they have had little to no interaction with get paired together, it seems like Makarov got exactly what he wanted.

As the line continues to wear down, Natsu begins to wonder if there is some sort of glitch with the enchantment, maybe it won't spawn the other key for his chest, meaning that he won't be able to do the quest. That will mean he will have to do whatever the guild tells him to do, the idea of Gray forcing him to do embarrassing things is something he knows, with certainty, will occur.

"Oi, Dragneel…" His ears pick up the tone of a familiar voice, laced with a slight, familiar slur.

Turning around, Natsu recognises the brunette as Cana Alberona, casually stood there in her clothing that could be considered… inappropriate (**A/N: It's her stock outfit.) **A key with the number "1" on it in one hand and a large barrel of alcohol in the other. Her expression is the same passive one.

"I guess we're partners." Cana continued with a disinterested tone.

"Yeah, I guess so Cana, looking forward to working with you." Natsu spoke with his usual cheerfullness, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Let's just get this over with…" Cana muttered under her breath, unfortunately the Dragon Slayer heard it and looked at her with an annoyed expression before just going back to being happy like per usual.

Damn, I didn't mean for him to hear that…

Let it be known, for the record, that Cana has nothing against the Dragon Slayer, she agrees with the statements that he is the heart of the guild and could shine a light on the most darkest of times, he wasn't the reason that she was irritable.

It was the fact that she has to do this on this day of all days, she really wanted to have a peaceful quiet day, no quests, just her, the bar and many barrels of alcohol.

She also is happy to keep her distance with guildmates, she is perfectly fine with having a few drinks and a contest here and there, but she is not really CLOSE to any of the guild, she likes her own company, what can she say?

Also, considering it is a guy she is working with, and considering most one-on-one encounters with guys usually end up with her passed out in a bed nursing a major hangover.

She seems to have forgotten that this is Natsu we are talking about…

Taking a seat next to him, they both take their keys and insert them into the respective locks and unlocking them, the locks release their restraints and drop down onto the table with a THUD.

Natsu, not wanting to waste any more time and stretch his legs, opened the chest and pulled out the request sheet, Cana leaning over to read it's contents also.

The quest is a simple one, a monster elimination quest of a group of unspecified creatures located in the Krazen Mountains, a location known for its toasty weather, which, for Cana and Natsu, is not a problem, considering how little they wear. The reward was 500,000 jewels, a fairly decent amount, the payment would be paid upon mission completion, they say that "we will know when the quest is complete, just wait at the location." Whatever that means.

"Well, that's straightforward." Cana said. "Let's get going." After she said that she immediately got up and walked to the guild and out.

"Oi Cana, wait!" Natsu quickly gives chase after Cana.

* * *

**Scene Change**

"Somebody…kill… me… please…" were the unheard cries of Natsu Dragneel, his head poking out of the magical car's windows, his life slowly being drained by this hell, well his cries were heard by one Cana Alberona who could only watch with amusement at her partner's childish antics.

_No matter how old he gets or tough he acts, he is just a kid at heart…._

Cana will admit to herself that she can't help but relax in his presence, if it was any other guy she would probably be on edge, especially in such an enclosed space.

Luckily, Natsu finds the outside ground more interesting than her.

"You enjoying yourself, Dragneel?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Just… just shut up… Cana…" Natsu managed to piece out. "You won't be laughing when we get to Krazen Mountains" Natsu retorted.

"Huh, Why?" Cana enquired.

"No…reason…"

Little did Cana know that, because Natsu could see where they were going (there are no windows, Natsu is leaning out of the door) he knew something that Cana didn't.

Boy, is Cana going to regret wearing next to nothing…

* * *

**Scene Change**

"W-what the hell?" Cana managed to chatter out, the vehicle that picked them up had long since left them there, leaving a very smug Natsu and a very cold Cana.

Why is this? Well simple, currently, in the Krazen Mountains, there is a RAGING blizzard, all the usual tropical trees covered in ice and snow giving them a crystaline effect, there is just a veil of white as far as the eye can see. Snow continues to keep falling constantly as they stand there, Cana struggling not get hypothermia.

"You enjoying yourself, Cana?" Natsu smirks at her, repeating the same question she asked him in the car.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Natsu's brutal honesty burns through, a playful smirk on this face.

"Why aren't you cold?"

"Because I am a fire mage, I am naturally warm, all I feel is a little draught."

_Lucky bastard… If only we could switch magic… God, I'm freezing._

Cana's brought out of her thoughts when she feels something wrap around her neck, looking down she sees Natsu's scarf wrapped around her neck, an intense warmth suddenly filling her body, dispelling any cold she felt.

"Since I am naturally warm, I felt that you need my scarf more than I do, Igneel told me that the scarf can make anything warm." He informs in a cheerful tone, smirking at a surprised Cana.

"But… isn't this precious to you?"

"It is, but my friends are just as precious, I trust you not to lose it, Cana." His words surprise her.

_We have barely talked with each other all our lives and yet he trusts me with something so precious… what an idiot…_ Cana smiles inwardly at the trust Natsu places in her.

"Thank you… Natsu."

"No problem Cana!" He smirks again, seemingly missing that she suddenly called him by his first name "Shall we go get the monster?"

She is about to respond when they suddenly feel a large quake underneath their feet, they both tense up at the impact, then… another and… another the sounds gradually getting louder, identifying that the noisemaker was closing onto them, both of them insinctively prepare for a fight, knowing that this must be the creature they were sent to eliminate.

Eventually, a silhouette of a large creature appears, the silhouette still closing until they both can identify what exactly it is.

Unfortunately, the creature appears to be an S-Class creature called an Ice Troll, terriotorial by nature, an Ice Troll will mark its home by unleashing a blizzard storm on the surrounding area, unfortunately, this Troll decided to make its den in the inhabited area of the Krazen Mountains.

"Well, I guess we know what they meant when they said "We will know"eh, Natsu?" Cana commented.

"Why?"

"When you destroy an Ice Troll, the blizarrd ends and all the snow gets evaporated, which is an obvious sign." Natsu gave a confirmative nod.

"This is gonna be fun!" Natsu yelled out, the enthusiasm apparent in his voice, wasting no more time and engulfing his fist in fire, charging straight at the Troll.

"Wait Natsu!" Cana tried to warn him.

It was too late, suddenly the Ice Troll lifted its head back and shot if forward opening its mouth letting out a large blizzard gust aimed at Natsu, unable to dodge it, he was sent flying backwards into a large block of Ice.

"Natsu!" Before Cana could check to see if he was okay the Troll turned its attention towards her and let off a large volley of ice shards aimed directly at her, she quickly attempt to dodge out of the way, mssing most of the shards, however a single large one hits the edge of leg, wounding it, causing her to land on the ground in pain.

The Troll quickly moves on her, ready to finish the job when Natsu suddenly appears and uppercuts the Troll knocking it over and stunning it long enough for Natsu to check on her.

"Oi Cana, you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for the help." She gratefully answers

The Troll gets back up and eyes them down, seemingly angered by Natsu's punch.

"We need to get close to that thing but how?" Cana thought out loud.

"I have an idea, but I need your help, Cana."

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to attack it from the front, if it follows the same pattern, it should attack me with the Blizzard Howl, I can dodge that, now that I know it."

"After that, I need you ready."

"Why?"

"Do you have a magic where you turn your cards into projectiles?" Natsu asks.

"Well, yeah."

"Then I want you to take out the Ice Shards if he tries to hit me with them, I'll take it from there."

"Alright, Natsu, I get it."

"I'm counting on you Cana!"

Natsu charges towards the troll and the creature lets off another Blizarrd Howl, however Natsu manages to evade and keeps charging towards the creature.

As expected the creature then tries a volley of Ice Shards, however Cana is ready with her cards as they intercept the shards, clearing the path for Natsu who leaps into the and gathers a large amount of fire into his hand, forming a sphere and chucks it at the troll.

The creature, being so big, is unable to dodge and is engulfed by the fire, slowly disintegrating into nothing.

"We did it!" Natsu happily danced around while he yelled this. "Thanks for the help, Can-OH crap, Cana!" Natsu just remembered that Cana was severely hurt by the monster and quickly speeds to her position to check her condition.

Upon arrival, he sees that she is sat up with her legs outstretched, one of her pant legs rolled up to reveal the red bruising that was caused by the ice shards.

"Oi, you alright Cana?" Natsu inquires, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Natsu, it looks worse than it is." She tried to sound like it wasn't hurting her, but the pain seeped through her voice.

"Damn, we need to get that checked out, we need to find some cover as well. Speaking of which, why hasn't the blizzard ended, or all the ice disappeared?" He thought out loud.

"Idiot, it isn't going to suddenly all disappear the moment we destroyed the troll, give it a few hours." Cana explained.

"Well, we can't stay out in this storm for much longer, it will soon beat us down, regardless how warm we are." Natsu scans the area for some kind of cover, his eyes straining to make anything out.

Eventually, he manages to make out what seems to be a cave not too far from their current location.

"Cana, I see a cave over there." He points to its general direction "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just… help me up…" Natsu walks to her side and gently lifts her to her feet, she hovers there for a few seconds before collapsing back onto her knees again. "Sorry Natsu, but my leg is in too much pain."

"Well, that just settles it." Natsu said simply.

Cana, all of a sudden, felt something warm wrap around her legs and chest, lifting her up until her eyes could only see Natsu's muscular chest.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" Cana shrieked an uncharacteristic embarrassment in her voice.

"Huh, I'm carrying you to the cave because you can't walk, is that a problem?" Natsu gave a tilt of his head, confused why what he is doing is embarrassing for her.

"There are better and less inappropriate ways to carry a woman!" Again her annoyance confuses him.

"Would you prefer that I carry you on my back or over my shoulder?" He ask inquisitively.

"Well, no… "

"Then just let me carry you like this." His command shuts her up and she decides to just let him.

While in his embrace, she can't help but feel… comfortable, regardless if they are in a snowstorm, being in Natsu's embrace is making her feel calm and relaxed, a soothing warmth spreads through her, different from the warmth that comes from his scarf. Her heart beating that little bit quicker than before.

_What… is this…?_

Soon enough, they manage to reach the cave and Natsu gently places Cana down against one of the inner rock walls, a rush of disappointment fills her at the loss of warmth, much to her confusion.

But just as soon that Cana gets settled, all the snow and ice on top of the cave shifts and collapses onto the entrance, trapping the two mages inside.

This wouldn't be a problem normally for Natsu but he is too exhausted to even try to use his magic… and hungry.

"Dammit, we're trapped in here, how long did you say it would take for all the ice and snow to disappear?"

"A few hours Natsu."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I think between 5 and 10 hours."

"Shit, that's a while." Natsu exclaims, he isn't the type who likes sitting and waiting around. "In the meantime…"

He crawls over to Cana and looks at her leg, grabbing the bottom tip of his jacket, he rips off a long a piece and wraps it around the leg wound, making sure to apply enough pressure to suppress it, but not too much to squeeze her leg to death.

Soon enough he finishes, leaving the black cloth wrapped around the wound.

"Better?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah… thanks."

"No problem!" He smirked again. "Now let's see if we can get a fire going!" He crawls around the Cave looking for rocks.

Meanwhile, Cana was watching him while thinking about today's events, at the start of it, she was dreading with working with somebody, much less a destructive person like Natsu.

But, over the day, he has somehow managed to make her enjoy his company, she feels like she can truly open up to the guy, despite the fact that these few hours together were the most she has seriously been together with someone, the way he held he carried her and then tried to fix her wound then, that consideration for her is foreign and something she isn't used to.

He also makes her feel things that she can't really understand, things that are foreign to her…

She is soon broken out of her thoughts when Natsu manages to light a fire with his magic and takes a seat next to it, stretching his arms in an exaggerative fashion, sighing in the same way.

Soon enough, Cana joins him and slides herself to the opposite end of the fire, placing herself in a comfortable position, a prolonged silence between the two before…

Natsu suddenly stands up and takes of his jacket, tossing the clothing to one side, nothing too surprising, Natsu loses it often enough.

He then also takes off his shoes, leaving him barefoot, getting a little weird…

Then he grabs his pants and begins to pull them off, Cana's eyes widening in surprise.

_He isn't doing what I think he is doing is he?_

Soon enough, he pulls them off leaving him… Completely naked?!

_He did!_

For the smallest moment, Cana's eyes linger on Natsu's body, trying to drink in his physique, she knew he was ripped, but Jesus! A less experienced woman may have passed out at the sight of his naked body, especially **down there**, where he is surprisingly well-endowed.

Cana could feel her body heating up at the sight of it, her heart beating at an alarming rate, she could feel her cheeks getting flushed, a part of her telling her to reach out and touch him while another was telling her to force him to put some clothes back on before things get awkward.

Fortunately, her rational side won.

"Oi Natsu, what the hell are you doing?!" He gave a quizicalturn of his head

"Taking my clothes off, what else?"

"I know that! I'm asking why?!"

"Because my clothes are wet from the melted ice and snow and I don't have a spare change? Is there a problem?" Cana mentally slapped herself for overthinking the situation.

_Of course it would be as something as simple as that, this IS Natsu we are talking about, after all…_

"No, there isn't a problem. I was just curious." Cana Lied, she didn't want to try and explain what was wrong to someone who has the sex drive of a baby.

_Besides, it wouldn't be the worst thing to be around a naked Natsu…_

"Are you gonna take yours off as well?"

"E-eh?"

"Your clothes, Cana, they look really wet from the snow, even my scarf." Cana should have expected such a question, but it still made her hesitate to answer, like before, a part of her is tempted to say no and just sit there, fully clothed in wet garments, while another part of her wants to join him in exhibitionism.

Strangely, the irrational side wins this time.

"Sure, I guess it is a bad idea to wear wet clothes."

She stands up and unwraps Natsu's scarf from around her neck, placing it with his other clothes, she proceeds to remove her high-heeled shoes and places them down, she then reaches down and slides out of her bottoms, leaving her only in her undergarments. Rather hesitantly, she then reaches down and pulls of her panties and puts them with her trousers and shoes, her womanhood on display to the pink-haired dragon slayer, who seems more confused than embarrassed. Finally, she unclasps her bra, grabbing one of the strings and placing it with her other clothes, her breasts on equal full display.

Soon enough, she places herself again by the fire, relieved that Natsu isn't trying anything, but a small part of her disappointed he is not ogling her.

She notices the confused look he is giving her and decides to ask about it.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I wondered about this for a while, why do girls have those things on their chests and why don't you have a thing down there?" Cana almosts plants her face against the floor at his remark.

_What an idiot…_

"It's because men and women do certain things together that they need different body parts for, for example, making children, the men provide something to make the child and the woman contains the child." Cana can't help but feel like she is talking to a sexually curious 10 Year Old.

Natsu gives an understanding nod.

"I get it."

"Alright, I got a question now."

"Go ahead, Cana."

"Are you really not bothered seeing me naked?"

"Not really, should I be?"

"Well, I just wonder why."

"Maybe… it is because Me, Gray and Erza used to bathe together all the time?" Cana isn't really too surprised by his reasoning.

"I guess so, anyway, Natsu, is there anything else you want to talk about while we wait?" She asked.

"Well…"

After that, they began to talk about random things, what sort of missions they had been on, what kinda people they had met, other such things. The fact that they are naked apparently already forgotten to the both of them.

They talked for a while, Cana mentally wondering why she is able to open up to Natsu, something that she hasn't done with the rest of the guild , deeply puzzling her.

They continued their conversation until they came onto a very particular topic…

"So Cana, how and why did you join Fairy Tai?" She tensed at the question, it involved one of her most deeply held secrets, she couldn't talk to him about that, she should just evade and talk about something else…

"To find my Father…" Cana was so confused, what possessed her to say that, had she grown so comfortable talking to Natsu that it just slipped out naturally?

"Your father, why?"

Somehow, despite her minds protests, she continued…

"He is a mage at the Guild, so I came to meet and somehow ended up joining." Natsu was shocked, Cana's father was a part of their guild, who was it?

"But I don't see you hang out with anyone like your father."

"That's because I haven't told him." Natsu gave a confused expression at this.

"What, why?"

"It's hard to explain, Natsu, but I feel like I am not worthy to be his daughter, to call him my father."

"Why Cana?"

"Because of who he is."

"Well, who is he?" For some strange reason, Cana was filled with a great clarity at the momen, like she could truly trust Natsu with this information, so she does.

"Gildartz." Natsu's eyes widened at this.

"What?"

"My father is Gildartz."

"As in…?"

"As in the single strongest mage in Fairy Tail? Yeah, that Gildartz…"

Natsu is truly shocked, that Gildartz's own daughter is sat right in front of him, in some ways he can see the resemblance now, particularly in their aloofness.

He also understands something else, why Cana is afraid to tell hi.

"Do you get it now, Natsu? Those are some really big shoes to fill, the strongest S-Class mage in Fairy Tail, the only time I could ever consider calling myself his daughter was if I am S-Class myself…"

"Cana…"

"I thinking of quitting…"

"What?"

"If I fail the S-Class this year again, I'm thinking of quitting, I'll never be worthy enough to be his daughter" Her voice was laced with sadness.

"That's bullshit, Cana…"

"W-what?"

"Be happy, happy that you have the luxury of a father. Me, my biological father never existed and my foster father left me when I was a child, without any warning, you think it have it rough with your father, Cana?" Sitting there, Cana realises what Natsu means, he has spent his whole life trying to find his father while everyone believes he abandoned him, she knows that she can have a father with a few words, but her own fear prevents her.

"And don't call yourself weak Cana, just because you may not be the strongest magician does not mean you are weak, you're strong inside, holding on this long, that takes strength, believe in yourself, Cana, I believe in you. Me, your Nakama, if you want me as your nakama and someone to lift you up, I'll be there!"

Natsu words shocks her, he barely knows her and has that much faith in her? She never believed that she was strong, but his words… they have an impact on her, his intense eyes burning into her, sending her heart racing. She sits there for a few moments, mulling over his passionate speech, before… she makes a little giggle.

"Honestly, if you talked to girls like that more often, you could get them to do what you want."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Nothing at all…"

"So, you're not gonna leave?"

"You have given me something to think about, I was hesitant because there is no one in the Guild who I am close to… But that's different now…"

"You found someone?"

"It is you, you moron."

"Oh, right, yeah."

There is a pleasant silence between the two before they both realise something.

"IT'S DARK OUT!"

They both realise that the soon has gone down, meaning that the temperature was dropping immensely, also fatigue was overcoming the two of them.

"Geez, I'm getting tired…" Cana mutters.

"Yeah me too…" Natsu agrees.

"Our clothes aren't dry either, what are we going to do?"

"We could always sleep through the night naked!" Natsu gives his rather childish suggestion.

"That may not be a problem for you Natsu, but it is for me, I'll freeze to death!" She scolds him.

"Oh right yeah…"

Cana then has an idea.

"We could huddle together, share our body heat."

"Huh, really you can do that?" She sweatdropped

"Well, yeah."

"Oh well that's cool, how?"

"It's quite simple, we just press our bodies to each other."

"How?"

"Just lie down on your side, Natsu." He follows her instructions and lies on the ground sideways.

"Extend one of your arms." He does so.

She then proceeds to lie down next to him, wrapping his arm around her body, her breasts pressing against his chest, his touch sending warmth through her body.

"Now, we sleep."

"You're right Cana, things really do get hotter when we do this."

Little did he know that the warmth Cana was feeling was spawned from something else…

She has felt the embrace of a man before, much more intimately than this, but just being in Natsu's embrace feels so much more pleasant.

_Off all the guys in the world… It has to be you, Natsu…_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"…Oi Cana, wake up…" Cana hears a familiar voice.

"Just… five more minutes…"

"Cana, it's kinda important!"

"Shut up… Natsu… Let me sleep."

Natsu gets a little impatient, an idea comes into his head and decides to execute it.

"Oh, look at all that free alcohol over there!"

This succeeds as Cana suddenly sits up, yelling "Where?!" Scanning her eyes intently for any sign of the treasure, ultimately finding none before setting her eyes on nastu again, who was childishly laughing at her disappointment, he had already gotten changed.

"Why did you wake me up, Natsu?" Cana asked, the annoyance in her voice apparent.

"Look, Cana!" He points outside.

All of the previous snow and ice had melted away, leaving the area's original tropical appearance. "The Ice magic wore off."

"Well, that's good, now will you let me put my clothes back on?" She asks.

Natsu turns away, confused why he has to, but elects not to ask about it, his experience with Lucy and Erza has taught him not to try and contradict a girl.

Soon enough, Cana gets dressed back into her old clothes, joining him outside of the cave.

"So, what else did I miss?" She asked.

"Our employers turned up."

"Really? Well, where's the money?" Cana notices the lack of any kind of money bag.

"See, that's a funny story…" Natsu begins to sweat a little.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Cana asks, her voice slightly nervous.

"Well, there is no reward…" An eerie silence passed over the two.

"What…?" Cana grinded through her teeth.

"See, it turns out that the people who made the request are very poor people, just tribesmen and stuff, they really needed their home back so they pretended to have the money so we would deal with the monster." Natsu explains.

There is an uncomfortable silence between the two, Natsu waits for Cana's reply, believing that it probably won't be a good one.

"Oh well." She finally said.

"Oh well? Just oh well?"

"Yes Natsu, just oh well."

"Why? I thought that you would be annoyed that we didn't get anything out of this."

"Normally, I would be, but the point of this mission wasn't to make money was it?"

"It wasn't?" Cana frowns at the fact he is already forgotten the point of this quest.

"No, it was to bond with your partner, I believe that that has been accomplished, would you agree, Natsu?"

Natsu stands there a bit shocked at Cana's reaction before smiling at her.

"Yeah, you're right, Cana, so, are we Nakama?" He holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Of course, you idiot." She grasps his hand with her own and shakes it.

_Hopefully, something… more in the future…_

"Well, shall we go home? Judging by how much we slept in, it will probably be nightfall before we get home, so we need to hurry." Cana said.

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

**Scene Change**

After being picked up, Natsu and Cana would have talked on the journey back, unfortunately, Natsu still suffers from Motion sickness.

Cana decides to ask something.

"How did you cope with this in the past?"

"Well, Erza used to knock me out and put my head on her lap."

Cana wasn't too surprised, Erza always did have… extreme methods of helping people. Obviously she didn't have the heart to knock him out, but a part of what he said gave her an idea.

"Oi, Natsu, come sit next to me."

Natsu manages to struggle onto the neighbouring site before…

**PLONK**

Cana puts Natsu head on her lap, gently running her hands through his hair trying to relax him, his moans of pain slowly becoming softer. His warm breath was tickling her exposed stomach, chills being sent up her spine, Cana biting on her lips to prevent a moan being let out.

The rest of the journey was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Eventually, they make it back to their home town, the moon iluminating the empty streets.

"Well, I guess we're home." Natsu said.

"Yeah…"

"My house is that way." Natsu points in one direction.

"Fairy Hills is that way." Cana points another way.

"I guess I'll see you back at the guild tomorrow?" Natsu asks.

"Of course."

Natsu turns to walk away.

"Well, se-" He couldn't finish his goodbye before a warm, soft feeling covered his lips, it came as quickly as its left, leaving only time for Natsu to properly register that Cana had just kissed him.

"Cana, w-what…" Natsu tried to piece together his words, but the confusion left it difficult.

She giggled a little bit at his reaction. "Call that payment and a thank you."

"W-what for?"

"For becoming my nakama, that was the thank you."

"And the payment?"

"For seeing me naked."

"But you saw me naked as well!"

"For a girl, it's a big deal to be naked in front of a guy, much more than the other way around. Maybe think about that the next time you sneak into Lucy's apartment when she is taking a bath."

A little light bulb lit up over his head.

_Now it makes sense why Lucy always kicked me…_

"O-oh, well, I'm sorry that I made you do that…"

"It wasn't that bad, Natsu, you're a nice guy so it didn't really bother me to be naked around you."

_I wouldn't mind doing it again…_

"I-I see…" Natsu thought out loud.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

And so, Cana walks off leaving a thoroughly confused Dragon Slayer, who eventually also elects to return home.

* * *

**Scene Change**

A new day dawns for Fairy Tail and what a day it is.

So many guildmates are interacting with others that they have had no interaction with, all laughing and playing with each other.

Elfman keeps calling Lucy a "true man".

Levy is piling books onto Gray's person .

Mirajane is giving advice to Juvia and how to capture her "Gray-Sama's heart".

Happy and Wendy are merrily dancing around.

Carla has to contend with Loke's frequent flattery.

Erza and Gajeel were engaged in an arm wrestling contest.

However, there was one thing that was truly turning a few heads.

Cana was trying to shove bottles of beer down a certain dragon slayer's gullet, drunkenly talking about that this is what Nakama do, strangely almost shoving his face into her breasts in her drunken stupour. The dragon slayer dazed and confused, his first time drinking alcohol rushing to his head.

As they watch Cana behaving so… differently towards the Dragon Slayer they all can't help but think one thing.

_What the hell did they do on that quest!_

Meanwhile, Makarov stands there proudly, patting himself on his proverbial back for a job well done.

* * *

_**And so ends my first Fairy Tail fanfiction.**_

_**Boy, this took me a while, I started on Wednesday and we're on Sunday! Random crap kept getting in the way: school, Halo 4, upcoming mock exam, a group research project where I was stuck with a group of people who abuse Wikipedia and Copy and Past, How embarrassing that was for me.**_

_**On a more random note, I had an epiphany when I finished Halo 4 (Solo!) on Legendary, I hate Vehicle Missions!**_

_**Anyway, back to this fanfic.**_

_**I, personally, am the sort of guy who likes to look for NatsuX… stories that are a bit more uncoventional than all this NaLu.**_

_**I, frankly, am bored of all the NaLu, bored because it is all the exact same plot-line now "Lisanna comes back, Lisanna is evil bitch, Natsu is ignorant douchebag, Lucy is crybaby who runs away." Frankly, I feel insulted by these as they pretty much bastardise characters that I love.**_

_**Now don't get me wrong, I am cool with NaLu, if it happens in series, I will accept it, what I hate is when people say:**_

"_**Oh, I hate NaLi or NaZa!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because it isn't NaLu!"**_

_**I know I probably sound like a dick right now and I am sorry, but this is just my opinion. I mean, I once read a conversation between two NaLu fangirls and they said they hate Lisanna because she just gets in the way of NaLu. What the hell?!**_

_**So, to mix things up, I wrote this one-shot.**_

_**NatsuXCana is a crack that I have a guilty pleasure for, next to NatWen. So I wrote a fanfic about them.**_

_**Did you like the whole "Go on quest with someone different" thing I did? It was something that came to my mind all of a sudden. A small part of me wants to expand on this idea, but I am hesitant, what do you think?**_

_**The reason why I made Cana like she is is because my impression was that, up until the Tenrou Island Arc, she kept herself to herself, that was where it came from.**_

_**One or two of you will probably be disappointed with the lack of a lemon, but it didn't feel right to do, so sorry.**_

_**Any of you who are already fans of my work, don't worry, I will get to them in due time, After this, I have the pilot chapter for my Super Robot Wars fanfic and then it will be back on the beaten track!**_

_**Anyway, please review and give constructive advice, I don't mean to sound rude, but could your reviews perhaps be a bit more… informative? Not just "Awesome!" or "Good Job!". It isn't like I don't appreciate them, but I would like to know what I did do right or wrong, what bits you liked and such. If you could do this for me, I would be very grateful, thank you. **_

_**Also, could you have a look at my Super Robot Wars One-Shot Lemon and review it? I put a lot of effort into that one.**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
